Blown Away
by jenniy04
Summary: Sometimes things have to be blown away to be able make progress. Song fic. :3
1. Blown Away

Wow it has been FOREVER! But I am back! And I am here to bring you my new creation! Muahahaha! With the aide of **Anonymous** Latina and Carrie Underwood's song "Blown Away"! She helped me greatly with this story and guess what! This is one is going to be in chapters! I plan to make as many chapters as I can :3 haha. Please review and follow this story! I would very much appreciate it.

Blown Away

By jenniy04

She saw the lightning cross the gray sky. Black clouds were slowly building, looking far from the average rain clouds that passed through. She could sense something big was going to happen, just not for sure when. Sitting at her bay window, Helga sat with her knees close to her chest.

'Who ever thought Bob was a hitter?' she thought bitterly, watching the dark clouds roll.

Of course she knew he was, but she never thought the abuse would get this out of hand. Normally, he would hit her where she could easily hide the hideous marks. Only occasionally would he ever bruise her face. It wasn't until recently that the abuse had escalated from bi-weekly to every other day.

'I guess since Miriam isn't around anymore to take half the load, he thinks I need the lifetime supply.'

She knows it isn't Miriam's fault to die when she did, but it was her fault for not being there for her when she needed her mother the most. If she wants to blame anyone for the hell on earth she currently living through, it is Big Bob's fault.

In Helga's fifth grade year, Bob decided that he would expand the business and move the family to the next town over. Helga was devastated that she would have to leave her friends. Even more that she would leave her beloved Football Head. The trip to San Lorenzo helped move their relationship into a good direction. Arnold had finally admitted what was eating at him since the FTi incident and told her that he did; in fact, love her, Helga G. Pataki. To finally be together, only to be torn apart even further.

They still talk and e-mail each other every other day over the past six years, but it wasn't the same. She knows even after six years, that there will be no one other than her beloved Football Head. When they do talk though, she doesn't mention the abuse at all, lest she fill his football cranium with worry. The last thing she wants to do was for him to worry over her.

She sighs as she still gazes out the window, seeming to be relaxed but far from it; she was on the edge. Her hearing focused on her locked door, just in case Bob wanted to tussle again. He had just got home from his shit job at the plant, only to end his day in the bottle. Ever since he tried to expand the Beeper Emporium to the country side, it went straight down the drain and into the liquor bottle.

'Who would have ever thought that country folk WOULD NOT need beepers?' was what she responded smartly with when his business making its crash landing through the business world. Bob had followed in response to that with a hand across her face. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was petrified that her father, who never once gave her an ounce of attention; let alone call her by her name, had actually laid a hand on her. That was the day that the beatings to her and her mother began, gruffly escalating from months to weeks to daily occurrences since Miriam's passing three months back.

She brings her thoughts back to her beloved Football Head. Even if he wasn't actually there, he was the only one to truly keep her sane. But thinking of him made her think of her best friend, Phoebe. Oh, how she truly missed Phoebe being her assistant and confident. She truly wished she had actually tried to keep contact with her throughout the years, as she did with Arnold, but she felt she was holding Phoebe back in the past with her instead of letting her move forward. From what she heard from Arnold, when she actually had the nerve to ask about Phoebe, Phoebe was doing well and was with Tall-Hair Boy.

Still looking at the depressing clouds, she smiled at the fact that she suspected that those two would fall for each other. Arnold told her the ups and downs of the gang since she has been gone. Patty and Harold was finally an item, so was Peapod Kid and Nadine, and the oddest of them all, Curly and Rhonda. She laughed so hard in response to hearing that, she thought she was going to pass out. Arnold on the other hand waited patiently until she was done to state that he was being serious and that they seriously were an item. To see him trying to give a serious façade only made Helga falter and burst into more fits of laughter. He, too, soon lost his seriousness and giggled along with her.

'That was the most I've had laughed since leaving Hillwood,' she thought blissfully. 'It's just said that they can continue moving, while I'm still paused.'

Sighing once more, Helga reaches forward to grab her new journal and favorite purple pen, ready to start a new story or poem describing her current mood. With her pen poised over her blank-soon-to-be-filled paper, she writes.

Love?

Where is this thing we call LOVE?

Does it hide underneath your bed as you sleep?

Or is it hidden in plain sight, for everyone else's eyes but yours?

Does it know no bounds?

Or is it confined to one place or aspect of what it should be?

Is it dull and boring?

Or crazy, hectic, and out of anyone's control?

If you ask me,

It all depends on who you are willing to share it with.

"Mmhm, I should add more," she says absently to the paper "But if I add anymore, it will lose the pa-zazz. Eh, seems good enough to me."

_**WWWWRRRRRRMMMMMMM! **_

At the sound of the tornado sirens, Helga tore her eyes from the paper only to see a dark tunnel forming a few miles from her house.

"Shit!" She screamed as she scrambled to the floor by her bed in search for her go-to bag. "Where is that damn bag?!"

While she is desperately looking for her bag, she could hear the whirl of the wind becoming faster. The shutters and screen doors on the house stated to slam open and close against the house. When she finally feels the familiar fabric, she rips it out of its hiding space. While stuffing her pencil and journal with her other necessary items, she quickly descends the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she was met with utter silence. Scared stiff, she ran in search for her father in hope his was still in the house and hasn't already left for the shelter without her.

'It would be true with my luck.' She thought bitterly. Helga first went through the most obvious places he would be at, which would be the kitchen or his bedroom. Neither was suffice in the search for her father. Only when entering the living, her next room to look, did she find him sprawled out on the couch out cold with a beer by him.

"Great! Just exactly what I need!" she hollered to the ceiling while making her way to Bob. She immediately starts to shake him in panic, now realizing that the tornado is coming closer. Bob is completely unaffected by her movements.

"Bob get your lard ass up now! We need to move!" she said in a panic, her voice rising with her inner panic "A FREAKING TORNADO IS COMING OUR WAY!"

In response, Bob still laid there out cold, completely oblivious to what she had just screamed at him.

'I'm going to die here if I wait for him to wake his stupid, drunk-self up!' she thought as her heart raced, in need to get to a safer place as fast as she can.

Then something just clicked as this dreary thought crossed her mind.

"Or I can just leave him here." She whispered over the roar of the tornado quickly closing in. Without even a second glance, she ran to the shelter with her bag in-hand; leaving Bob out cold on the couch.

Reaching the door of the shelter, she stole a glance back at the path she had just left behind her. The tornado was closing in on what was all familiar to her and she could care less.

'Take it,' she thought sorely 'Take it all.'

With that thought, she stepped into the shelter, closing and locking it behind her. With the wind still raging outside, she patiently waited out the storm.

Ok that is Chapter 1 of Blown Away! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I. Please Follow, favorite, and review! And thank you again **Anonymous** Latina for all of your help! :3


	2. Shattered

Hey everyone, I am back! and I have brought you the next installment of Blown Away! Boy was it hard. There is definitely a lot more with this one, too. I'd like to thank Anonymous Latina for some help with this chapter! :D The inspiration for this chapter was from three things, two amazing songs and a really Awseome women that I met the past weekend! The songs that helped me with this one was "Shattered" by O.A.R. and "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood! And for the person, I never was able to get her name, so she is an honorary character for this story. I have named her Mona and when I met her, the name Mona seemed perfect for her :) P.S. she will definitely be a major part in the lives of Helga and Arnold in this story. Welp, I think I should let you read my work that I worked so hard on! Enjoy! :3

* * *

Shattered

"Shortman, bring me a _Yahoo_ soda, please." Phil hollered to Arnold as soon as he stepped into the door.

"Ok, Grandpa. Just let me put my stuff by the stairs." Arnold sighed as he approached the stairs. It was yet another agonizing day at _Slausen's_.

'Today was particularly awful.' He thought to himself, recalling today's events. He kept messing up on people's orders, had the ice cream machine malfunction and splurged ice cream all over the floor, and was reduced to cleaning up barf after people who thought that they needed another three bowls of ice cream. But none of that compared to not getting a text from Helga during his lunch break.

'Well, she'll call me tonight, hopefully.' Arnold thought optimistically. He has had a feeling that Helga was never telling him everything when they talked, whether it was through e-mails, texts, or calls. He wanted desperately to know what it was that was bothering her, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew how Helga was and if he went on to interrogating her; he would only push her farther away him. He knew that when she was comfortable, she would tell him. He would just have to wait patiently.

"Daydreamin' again, Arnold?" a familiar voice asked behind him.

"Ha, a bit I guess." Arnold said casually, turning around toward the owners' voice, "How was your day, Mona?"

When he turned, he was met with warm brown eyes. Mona has lived at the Boarding House for some time. At least four to five years now. She had traveled around before finally settling down at the Boarding House. Arnold always enjoyed listening to her stories of all the cities and countries she had visited. It made his dreams of traveling the world tangible.

"I had a decent day, sold some jewelry and hats." Mona said casually "How was your day?"

Arnold tried not to grimace, but failed miserably when recalling today's events.

"Awe, what happened today, Shortman?" Grandpa said in a concerned voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Just had a rough day at work." Arnold said, offering a tired smile "Here is your _Yahoo_. Anything else you need, Grandpa?"

"Nope, I'm all good, Shortman. But your dad needs to speak to you in the living room about something." Grandpa said, a smile playing with his lips.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold said, not at all suspicious "I'll see ya later, Mona."

"Later, Arnold." Mona smirked, casually waving her hand in his direction.

As Arnold made his way across the kitchen, he began thinking of his trip to San Lorenzo when he had won an essay contest. He and his class had to endeavor strenuous tasks in the jungles of San Lorenzo, in desperate need to escape the clutches of La Sombra. He could easily recall when he was separated from the rest of the group, only because of La Sombra and him wanting to search for his parents. Luckily for his sake, Gerald and Helga decided to follow him.

'Boy, did I need all the help I could get.' Arnold thought absently.

When reaching the living room, Arnold saw his mother and father sitting on the couch; both casually watching the television. Upon seeing them there, he still thought it was hard to believe that they were actually there in his living room. If he had to thank anyone for bringing his parents back to him, it would be Helga. He smiled at the thought of her.

'And she isn't even here.' He sighed to himself.

If it wasn't her coming across them then bringing them to him, he doubts they would have ever been any other chance to bring them home. He also then began to realize how much he truly loved the girl with the pink bow.

'Her face was priceless after I said that I loved her, too.' He thought, smiling. 'But that kiss was something else entirely.'

They were about to enter the plane to go home, but before Helga could get on; Arnold had pulled her off to the side to talk. Well, maybe not exactly talk.

'I can remember as if it happened only yesterday.'

"_What do you want, Football Head? I'd like to get a good seat before everyone takes them." Helga said with bite._

_Arnold said nothing in return, just stood there watching her._

"_You are seriously annoying me, geek-bait. Spit out what you want to say!"_

_Still nothing. _

_In her mind, she thought he was finally going to let her know that he didn't feel the same. She was scared. She had exposed her secret twice in her young life. Now he was going to let her down as nicely as he could._

'_He seriously can't think it is a 'heat of the moment' after the incident in the jungle.' She thought depressingly. _

_While she was thinking these thoughts; Arnold was trying to figure how to 'spill the beans' without passing out. _

'_Oh boy, how should I say this?' Arnold thought desperately._

'_**Follow your instincts, Shortman.' **__His grandpa's advice crossed his mind._

'_Yeah, I think I'll do just that.'_

"_Well, are you going to stand there like a complete doofus or tell me what it is that you want from me?" Helga said with annoyance on her breath._

'_If he wants to tell me, he better speed it up before he has his talk with 'Old Betsy' instead.' Helga thought gruffly._

'_Well, here goes nothing.' He thought, his heart racing faster and faster._

_He lifted his hand and reached for hers, severely shaking in the process. He saw her eyes widen in shock. He stretched his other hand to her face and up to her bangs, moving them enough so that her hair fell across her eye and face. There before him was just exactly what he had seen at the waterfall, moments after they had fallen. To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. She felt as though she had just ran through the halls of P. S. 118 in the nude. Not to mention she was as red as a tomato._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were Cecile, Helga?"_

"_How would you have reacted if I did?" _

_She had him there. He probably would have thought she was playing some sick prank on him. _

"_I would've tried to find the truth."_

"_Or as you truly mean, not believe a word I would've said." Helga said, wrenching her hand from his grasp._

"_You're probably right about that." Arnold said calmly, looking at her tenderly._

"_I'm always right, buck-o." she said snarky. "And don't you forget that."_

"_I wouldn't dare." He whispered._

'_What is it with him?' she wondered 'Just hurry up and rip my heart out already!'_

"_Oh boy," he breathed._

_It was only after he said that, did Helga realize that she had said the last part out loud. He didn't think she would assume that he was going to do what she announced he would do. From the look of shock and fear in her eyes, she had never intended to share that information with him. _

"_Helga," he said, taking a deep breath before continuing "I have to tell you something. _

"_So hear me out before making any comments." He added, seeing her about to make a snarky comment once more._

_When she closed her mouth, he took another deep breath; he was beginning to feel light-headed and he hadn't even gotten to tell her the truth yet. With a shake of his football cranium, he continued what he was desperate to spill._

"_Helga, I love you." He said in one huff. _

_He looked at the shocked blue eyes of Helga G. Pataki, finally not having anything to say._

_After few moments, she began to blink and sputter a few words out._

"_Wha-what d-did you say?" Helga said, wondering if she had heard correctly or her mind was playing some sick game with her._

"_I, Arnold P. Shortman, love you, Helga G. Pataki." He said with more confidence than before. Smiling broadly, he gazed at Helga only to see that there were tears falling from her eyes._

"_Helga, why are y-" He never was able to finish, due to the fact that Helga had pounced on him; taking both of them to the ground before she gave him a nerve-racking yet passionate kiss. With which he happily reciprocated._

'Boy, did we widen a few eyes that day.' He thought happily.

***Cough***

Shaken from his thoughts, he saw his parents staring at him with amusement.

'Looks like Mona wasn't only who caught me daydreaming today.' He thought to himself, still grinning about his previous thoughts of Helga.

"You needed me, dad?" He casually asked as if he hadn't zoned out a few minutes ago.

"Well, your mother and I have been thinking" Miles said just as casual. "And thought that you should finally get your own car."

"Really?" Arnold said with enthusiasm.

"Really, really." Miles said with a smile on his face. "Since you will be heading off to college soon, we thought you should start transporting yourself around town. But there will be rules you will have to follow and abide by, got it?"

With a broad grin stretched across his wide face, he was only capable to nod his head in agreement since he was incapable of speech.

"Glad we are one the same page." Stella smirked "Maybe even be able to bring Helga over a couple weekends; so I can see for myself how much she has changed, instead of hearing only bits and pieces from you."

"I completely agree!" Phil shouted from the kitchen.

Arnold on the other hand was still stuck on what his mother had just said. _'Maybe even be able to bring Helga over….'_ Continued to ring in his head.

'I hope she wouldn't mind.' He thought aimlessly.

As if reading his mind, his grandmother marched into the room in a gladiator get-up.

"Did someone mention Helen of Troy visiting us?" she bellowed, taking a stiff stance.

"Why yes, Pookie, that is exactly what we are discussing." Phil announced proudly, following in right behind her.

"I shall alert the soldiers to make this place spick and span in no time." She said, marching out of the room to tidy the Boarding House for Helga's upcoming arrival.

'Wow, did that escalate quickly.' Arnold thought finally beginning to catch on what was going on around him.

"When she calls, I will tell her about it." He announced, heading out of the living room to the stairs to finally get some rest before talking with Helga.

***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep***

Arnold stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning back to gaze at the newscaster on the screen.

'This can't be good.' He thought, scared of what the newscaster will say.

"_Breaking news this evening. In Grafton, a town east of Hillwood, was hit with a tornado today around twelve-thirty. And we bring you live to Amy on Pierpont Street where the tornado first touched ground. Hello Amy."_

The camera shows a slim Asian woman in her late twenties in front of what use to be someone's home. Arnold sat on the couch with his mother and father, his complete focus on the television.

"That is Helga's street." Arnold whispered only to be followed by dead silence.

"_Hello Jack, behind me here is a home that has been destroyed by today's tornado. It also seems that it was the only one to take any damage. Having that the other homes in this area be closer to town, they were able to escape the destructive force of the tornado." _

'Please don't be Helga's house, please don't be Helga's…' Arnold began to think desperately.

"_It is believed that the father and daughter in this home were not able to leave their home in enough time, and are believed to be in the lower area of their home."_

'Oh god, please!' Arnold screamed in his mind, slowly beginning to feel tears fall down his face. He looks down at his wrist, seeing the bright pink of Helga's bow there brought him some comfort. He rubs the silky, soft fabric through his fingers. He brings his attention back to the television.

"_And I have just received news that this is the home of Bob Pataki, the Bee-" _was all Arnold heard before making a run for the door.

"Arnold! Stop!" he heard the Boarders, grandpa, and parents shout, but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Not until he reached his destination.

After a good half-hour, he reached his destination, Tina Park. He continued to walk through the park until he made it to a bench with an oak tree behind it. Looking at the tree, he recalled the last time he saw before she left.

_Arnold sat patiently on the bench, waiting for his girl to come._

'_Ha, my girl. Still haven't gotten use to that yet.' He said with a smile, only to have that smile slowly turn into a frown. 'Well, not after today.'_

"_Why so down, Football Head?"_

_He raised his eyes to meet a stunning pair of sapphire eyes. She looked worried, but he wasn't going to have any of that today. He was going to make this the best day of her life._

"_Let's not worry about it, okay? We have to do a lot today." He said with a bright smile. "But first I have to give you something, so close your eyes."_

"_Oh c'mon, Football Head! I thought I told you not to get me anything!" she squealed, agitated the he went and wasted money on her. _

'_Knowing him, he spent a fortune on it.' Helga thought._

"_Well, just to let you know; it isn't useless at all. You could use it every day if you wish, but right now I need you to close your eyes." He said diligently. _

_She huffed, but finally complied with his request and shut her eyes._

"_No peeking."_

"_Okay, okay! I'm not peeking." She said with a bit of frustration mixed with excitement of what the gift could be._

_Arnold walked behind her, bringing out a small locket and clasping it around her neck. When feeling something weighing on her chest, she opened her eyes and brought the locket to her face for closer inspection. On the front, there was a small pair of doves interlacing with one another. Upon seeing a clasp on the side, Helga squeezes the locket open and sees an inscription with a recent picture of her and Arnold cuddling on his red couch._

"_So that's why you were so desperate to get a picture, huh?" she asked questioningly._

_Arnold blushed and nodded._

"_I wanted to get you something so you could remember me." He said innocently. _

_Sad green eyes met sad blue ones. They both know that this will be the last time that they will see each other for a while._

"_Arnold, this is the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." Helga whispered, practically on the verge of tears._

"_Wait, you haven't read the inscription yet." Arnold pointed out._

_Opening the locket wider, Helga read the small print._

"_I will wait for you." Helga said, feeling a tear run down her face. Looking up at the boy she loved deeply, she saw that those simple words came straight from his heart._

"_Now let's have some fun today, shall we?" he asked with a sincere smile._

"_We shall." She replied, sharing a smile with him._

He dropped to his knees before the bench, suddenly feeling tired.

"She has to be ok." He whispered. "She has to be…"

He looked at his wrist once more. Seeing the pale pink ribbon against his skin once more tonight. He has had her ribbon since the day she left. It was only hours later did he find it in his pocket. Since then, he has had it tied to his wrist, not at all caring what other thought. He knew what it meant and that was all that matter.

"I need a sign that she is ok." He bellowed, tugging the ribbon a bit. Letting go of the slim fabric, stood back up and sat on the bench. He felt the breeze blow, giving him a cold chill down his spine. He looked at his wrist once more only to not see the familiar pink. In a panic, he gets on all fours, looking for the familiar color. Leaving the grass and onto the gravel walkway, he sees the ribbon laying on the small pieces of rock.

"There you are." He said, stretching his hand to grasp it.

The breeze picks up, taking to ribbon with it.

"Shit!"

Chasing the ribbon in desperate effort, he tries to jump and catch it. With which he failed miserably and having his face meet with cold pavement.

'I must've ran to the over side of the park chasing that damned pink ribbon, but now I've lost that, too.' He thought with depression dripping deep with this thought.

"Sir, did you drop this?" a timid voice asked.

Arnold looks up and sees a little girl with her hand stretched out towards him with the ribbon in her small grasp. He thought he had lost everything. This little girl wouldn't ever be able to understand the great relief that surge through the boy lying on the cold pavement. Arnold sat up from his position on the pavement to look at the small girl.

"Ha, yeah. I guess I did." He said, a small smile of relief to have this ribbon in his own grasp again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, handing him the ribbon then walking off.

When she left his line of vision, he took in his surroundings and saw that he was standing in by a bus stop.

'Is this my sign?' he asked himself, slowly rising from the ground. As if in response to his question, the wind picked up more, pushing him slightly closer to the bus stop.

He then began to check his pockets. Luckily, he had his wallet and cell phone with him. Most importantly, his bus pass. When pulling it out, a bus stopped in front of him.

"How many buses will it take to get to Grafton?" Arnold asked urgently.

"Well, luckily for you this bus goes straight there. Just a couple other stops here in Hillwood and then we will be on our way there." The bus driver drawled out.

"Thanks." He said with relief. Boarding the bus, he showed the driver his pass and chose a seat in the center of the rickety bus. When dropping into the stiff seat, he took a deep calming breathe.

"I know you're ok, Helga. I'll be there soon."

He closed his eyes and was finally able to rest to the hum of the old city bus.

* * *

Well, there you have it! and guess what! You have just read 3,140 words! Congrats! I seriously hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much I had to write and read it myself. Please review! You guys don't know how it means to me to hear your opinions on any of my works of writing! Also, if you guys want to help me keep up with inspiration because I have no clue when I'll come up with a chapter to upstage this one lol. So when you leave a review, leave me a song that I should listen to that should some what mean what the next chapter should be! You officially have some easy homework! thank you for reading this story! :3


End file.
